Thru the looking glass
by mordae
Summary: How would you crossover LOK Soul Reaver and FF8.? Make Raziel a GF..that's how...This is my attempt at making this happen... 1st rewrite after initial suggestions


Thru the Looking Glass   
  
  
  
The characters from LOK: Soul Reaver and FF8 are used in this fan-fic,abiding only to parts of the basic stories of each game,to tell the possible way such a meeting could occur between  
the two worlds.The characters are used without permission and no financial gain is expected  
or received from the creation or posting of this story.  
  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
The fight was going well , Raziel had bested Kain on two levels .Now that the end was near Raziel could see the relief of his torment in sight. Twice he had been played a pawn in someones twisted game , the first when Kain had resurrected him as his vampiric first lieutenant , and again when the Elder ressurected him into the twisted shell he now inhabited. Finally there would be an end. Kain appeared on the top level and was begining to strike as raziel leaped forward to the first level , then the second level , finally reaching the top Raziel leaped at Kain and lashed out with the Soul Reaver, striking Kain in the side. Kain was stunned momentarily , the look of astonishment on his face , wincing in pain from the feel of the Soul reaver. He shimmers , dissapearing from the  
spot only to reappear two sections over.Thrusting his hand out , he directs a stream of energy that throws the final switch and the star portal activates behind him. Kain looks over to Raziel and speaks..."You nearly had me,Raziel. But this is not where,or how it ends...Fate promises more twists,before this drama unfolds completely" and he steps into the portal . Kain's laughter echoes throughout the room. Raziel, furious that he was cheated of his vengence, his ending , leaps and glides over to the portal. As Raziel attempts to step inside the portal , the voice of the Elder  
sounds, warning him of the concequences of stepping thru the portal. Raziel ponders the words spoken by the Elder and without a second glance steps into the portal. Upon entering the portal , Raziel notices an Infinity sigil on the floor bathed in light, the surrounding area pitch black. He walks over to it, only to be confronted by Moebius , stepping out of the darkness. Moebius speaks.... "Raziel... redeemer and destroyer, pawn and messiah . Welcome time spanned soul , welcome to your destiny." With those words spoken, the darkness inside the chronoplast dissipates . Raziel is startled by the emence size of the area that he has arrived in. There are corridors lined with mirrors that seem to go on forever in every direction." What game do you play with me Time Streamer , I have no time for your games"Raziel exclaimed "Time?" Time is but a loop , a loose stitch in the universal cloth .Time is infinite...you have all the time in the world". Moebius replies. "Riddles, can you not speak plainly Moebius? ...tell me where Kain has gone or i will rip your soul from your lifeless body". Moebius nods "Very well , Raziel.....before you are the mirrors of time and reality. Choose one , but be forwarned .Once you have chosen a path you cannot return untill that path is completed, or you find the source of that path. Behind one of these mirrors you will find Kain, and your final confrontation. Choose your path wisely." Raziel gazes down the various corridors, an infinite number   
of mirrors, he chose one and steps up to it. Gazing into the mirror it begins to ripple, like a stones disturbance to a pond. "How will i know the source of the path?" Raziel turns to look at Moebius, but he is no longer where he was. "How does the lion know it's prey?" Moebius's voice echo's throughout the corridors. "Riddles" Raziel exclaims as he steps thru the Looking Glass.  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Arrival  
  
  
Rinoa,Squall and Zell had just arrived in the art gallery of Ultimecia's castle.Upon entering they noticed several paintings hanging on the walls. Brightly lit by the various chandaliers and other  
lights that hung beside each painting. This is odd, Squall thought. This place is so overlighted  
but in all the other rooms you can hardly see. Zell walked over to the other door and tried to  
open it."Come on ya piece of junk, open" Zell cried . "Did you think it would really be that easy"  
Squall replied sarcastically ."Well i was hoping it would" Zell replied. "Ok fan out and look for a key or lever to get that door open" Squall commanded. "We don't need a key i'll just knock it open"Zell replied as he started to shadow box towards the door." ZELL, quit fooling around and look for a key"Squall barked. "Geeze... calm down boss man, i'm looking-i'm looking" Zell replied in a playfull tone. Rinoa had only nodded and went about looking for a way to open  
the door. They searched the room for what seemed like hours, leaving nothing over looked  
untill finally Squall spoke.  
"Found anything yet" Squall called out. "Nothing but a bunch of weird paintings" Zell replied. "This one VIVIDARIUM(Garden) has a garden in front of a ruined city, and a strange  
looking blue guy at the back of the garden......Weird"  
"About the same over here, except".......Rinoa's voice trailed off.. "Except what Rinoa?" Squall questioned. "A clock" Rinoa replied." What's so strange about a clock?" Squall  
said. Zell rushed over to where Rinoa was standing to see what all the fuss was about.  
"Whoa!" Zell exclaimed. "Would you say that a clock that was part of the floor was normal  
Squall" Zell questioned. Why me,why do i have to put up with this, Squall thought to himself.  
"Hey Squall what time do ya have" Zell exclaimed while scratching his head. "Why?" Squall replied." Well this clock says it's 20 min to 4 and it seems later than that" Zell replied. Squall checked his watch, it was much later then the clock was showing. "What number is the second hand on?" Squall questioned. "It's on six"Rinoa replied. Hmmm ...VIII, IIII and VI ."That's it!"Squall exclaimed.  
"What's it?" Rinoa and Zell replied in unison. "There should be names on those paintings up  
there, give them to me" After calling out the names of the paintings Rinoa and Zell  
joined Squall in front of a large painting that had no name. "All of the paintings except this one  
have names" Squall continued. "So the only thing that makes sense is to name this painting."  
"How do we do that?" Rinoa replied. "Yeah how boss man?" " I think the clock is the key, VIII ,  
IIII and VI so we look at the names of the paintings and pick out the ones that have these  
numbers or letters in them." Squall replied. So the names of the paintings are:  
IGNUS (Fire) INANDANTIA(Flood) IUDICIUM (Judgement) INTERVIGILIUM (sleep)  
VIGIL(Watchman) VIVIDARIUM (Garden) VIATOR (Messenger) VENUS (Love)  
XIPHIAS (Swordfish) XERAMPELINAE (Red Clothes) XYSTUS (Tree-lined Road)  
and INAUDAX (Cowardice). [As they were trying to figure out the puzzle, the blue figure  
in the garden painting , once at the back of the garden, was now three quarters into the garden.]  
"So if we use the clock as a guide" Squall said. "Then the paintings we want areVIVIDARIUM,  
INTERVIGILIUM, and VIATOR, and reading it like the clock it would read  
VIVIDARIUM ET INTERVIGILUM ET VIATOR.. or ( In the Garden sleeps a Messenger)  
Suddenly, behind them, they heard a crashing noise.When they turned around to see what it  
was they were confronted by Trauma, one of Ultimecia's guardians. "INFIDELS...YOU SHALL NOT CONTINUE!" Trauma spoke with a thundering voice that rocked the room  
like a shockwave in all directions. The force of Trauma's speech had knocked the Garden  
painting off of the wall, breaking the frame when it hit the floor. Where there was once a blue figure in the garden painting, there now stood Raziel, momentarily confused by his surroundings. Raziel slumped back shaking his head trying to clear it of the effects of time travel.When he had finally cleared his head, Raziel strode over to the railing in time to witness Trauma being defeated by Squall's party. These humans possess great powers, Raziel thought to himself.  
The fight with Trauma had drained Squall's party momentarily, as they leaned back to catch their breaths, Rinoa noticed Raziel and screamed..."SQUALL!! ANOTHER ONE"  
Everyone was immediatly back on their feet. Squall had drawn back his gunblade in anticipation of a fight, Zell firmly planted his feet and was in an attack stance, and Rinoa called up a Flare  
spell ready to be thrown.  
"Humans! Raziel spoke." I have no quarrel with you". "My quarrel is with Kain.,and any that follow him." As he spoke Raziel leaped over the railing and glided down to the bottom of the staircase. Squall's party stepped back to give themselves room to fight. "I do not want any trouble from you,but my vengence will not be delayed either" Raziel declared. [Unknown to any at the time,the lion engraving on Squall's gunblade came to life for a second, burning red and orange flames sensing the close proximity of Raziel.] "Whoa! Squall, that's the guy from the garden painting " Zell exclaimed "In the garden sleeps a messenger" Rinoa said. "What?"Squall questioned. "The painting riddle" Rinoa replied. "Riddles!" Raziel exclaimed. " Moebius, is there no end to your games?" "Who's Moebius" Zell questioned. "A madman. An enigma that speaks in riddles. Moebius the time streamer" Raziel replied with an amount of disgust in his speech. Raziel continued, telling the story of how he had arrived in Ultimecia's realm. After hearing the story that Raziel told ,Squall's company felt more at ease towards Raziel's presence among them and relaxed their guard. Then proceeded to recount how they had arrived at this point.  
"And that's when you arrived" Squall finished." But it seems we are no closer to getting thru that  
door,then we were before." " It's too thick to be broken,and it's shielded from magic spells"Rinoa  
replied. Raziel stepped towards the door , raising the Soul Reaver, and shot force projectiles at  
it to no avail, any amount of energy that was thrown at the door seemed to be absorbed.  
"There are other ways around such magics" Raziel commented. Then proceeded to shift into the   
spectral realm. Squall and the others were shocked at the sight of this,they had heard Raziel  
tell them of the spectral realm, but to witness it happening before them was truly a sight to see.  
Raziel had done what closely resembled a Tai chi move,and in doing so the space around him seemed to twist or tear showing parts of the room in an eerie greenish tint untill he seemed to be  
pulled into this other realm,the space folding back once he disappeared from sight.  
Upon entering the spectral realm, Raziel noticed that the door that had given him such trouble  
in the material realm was wide open in the spectral realm. He quickly walked thru the doorway  
only to be confronted by wraiths on the inside of the room. At first the wraiths were oblivious  
to his arrival. When they finally noticed him they charged at him. Raziel tooked the first one out  
without much trouble, but in doing so failed to notice the one that came from behind him.  
This one was a soul stealer, with one swipe of it's ethereal claws it started to feed on Raziel's energy.  
Raziel was begining to weaken.The Soul Reaver , normally always with him in the spectral realm had vanished, but he still had the strength to get away from the wraith.He turned back towards the wraith and attacked with his taloned hands, the wraith momentarily stunned by his ferocity, tried to retreat but was soon defeated as Raziel continued to lash out untill it began to scream and became more transparent then it had previously been. Now that the threat was gone, Raziel began to feast on the souls of the wraiths and off the energies that seemed to always be a part of the spectral realm.When he was fully healed, Soul Reaver restored, Raziel shifted back to the material realm and went immediatly to the door. Beside it, a round hole in the wall, inside the hole was the lever that would open the door. After he had pulled the lever,a series of gears could be heard inside the wall rotating and clicking into place untill the final sound of a brace being slid back away from the door sounded. Raziel opened the door, and walked thu to where Squall and the others were standing. "Allright!" Zell exclaimed. "Time to kick some ass." Rinoa cracked a smile and looked over at Squall. She could see what appeared to be the begining of a smile appear around his lips,but was soon gone before it could finish. There's hope for you yet Squall, Rinoa thought to herself. " How can we repay you for your help, Raziel?" Rinoa questioned.  
"I KNOW!"she exclaimed abruptly as her hand reached into a pouch. When she had found what she was after she flung it into the air above Raziel and spoke the words " REGENERATE"  
  
Energies started to surround Raziel in a swirling motion, so powerfull were these energies that   
they forced him to his knees. As the others watched, Raziel's broken wings began to heal at  
an accelerated pace,bone and cartilage were forming almost instantly. Raziel had no idea what  
was happening to him, the sensations that he was feeling were reminiscent of the effects of the  
Abyss. The only thing that was different was the pain, there was none,well not the searing agony  
of the acid like water on his flesh, more like a prickly sensation that was focused in his back area.One that would surely drive him insane if it continued much longer.Why had they attacked him? Is this the way they repayed his help? They would pay for this indignity with their very lives, their souls would soothe the pain that he was feeling. When the pain subsided, the energies disapated, Raziel sprang up Soul Reaver in hand, ready to strike...... a strange sensation overtook him. It had always been instinctive to spread his wings as he was about to strike his prey.He had been without wings for too long. The memories of his past life were fragmented, at times he had the sensation that his wings were still there but when he would look back towards them to confirm the feeling, he would be surprised when they wern't. This wasn't the case this time. Raziel turned his head to the side and was astonished to see his wings, undamaged and spread out to there full span. If he still had tear ducts,or body fluids for that matter, he might have shown tears of joy. But all he could do was stare at his wings in awe. How could this be,Raziel thought. Not even the Elder God had the power to regenerate my wings as if they had never been destroyed. The only thing he could muster was this husk that i now inhabit.  
"So you like?" Rinoa said finally. " Words cannot express the gratitude i feel for this small measure  
of self restored" Raziel replied. "That would be a Yes" Zell exclaimed. "Though my search for Kain must continue, you need merely to call my name, and i will be there to aid you" Raziel stated.  
  
  
Thus is born the Time and Space GF- "Messenger" Raziel  
  
  
To Be Continued ??  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
